


Roses

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Florist AU, M/M, i was peer pressured by a friend to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raywood florist au where ryan is a florist who slowly falls in love with this guy in a purple hoodie who keeps playing on his 3ds and buys roses every day</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/145160820187/michaelsgavin-ok-but-consider-this-raywood">this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Ryan sighed as he shuffled around a display of lilies. It was near closing time and business has been going fairly well that day. It was 10 to 5 and so far, he hadn't been visited by his most regular customer. His name was Ray, and he always just bought one, singular rose, varying in colour each time.

He was about to get the key from behind the counter to lock up for the night, when the bell above the door tinkled and in stepped Ray, 3DS in hand, and Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"You still open?" Ray asked. He knew the answer because the door was unlocked and had a "we are open" sign at eye level, so it was more for conversation than anything.

"Of course, but I think you'll be the last customer today." Ryan said, reaching for a small vase that contained four or five roses. He always kept it nearby because he knew Ray would always want one. As he did, Ray leaned on the counter, taking out one headphone so he could hear what Ryan was saying.

"How's life been going for you?" Ray asked, looking over the selection of roses, and choose a pink one, handing over two dollars.

"Same as always I guess." Ryan commented. "One of your friends, or at least, I assume he was your friend - curly hair, glasses, looks like he's 19 -came by and asked if I had seen you lately. I said yes, just yesterday, and the day before, and most days before that."

Ray looked back down at his DS at that, and Ryan knew he was deliberately hiding his face. "What did he say to that?" He mumbled, and Ryan tried to think back.

"He said... Well, he laughed, and said "I knew it" and when I asked what he meant, he just laughed and winked at me, and judging by your reaction just now, I don't think you want to expand on the reasons much."

Ray nodded, and the two of them fell into a companionable silence as Ryan got everything ready for closing, and Ray continued playing Pokemon. After a few minutes, Ryan spoke up.

"As much as I enjoy your company, Ray, I really must close now." He said, and Ray headed out the door, waving goodbye. Ryan locked the door, and tried to call him back.

"How far away do you live?" Ryan asked, and Ray thought for a second.

"My apartment is only a few minutes walk away," Ray said, "why?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I could walk you home" Ryan said, and Ray nodded with barely concealed happiness.

"I should warn you though," Ray said as they headed down the road, "my roommates can be a bit... much, shall we say"

"What ever do you mean by that?" Ryan asked.

"All I'm saying is, if you get jumped on by an overly excited British guy, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ray wasn't lying, his apartment was only a few blocks away, and before they knew it, Ray was knocking on the door to his apartment, waiting for someone to open it. The man who opened the door was just shorter than Ryan, and had messy brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a few days, weeks even.

"Hey, Ray" he said "Who's this then?" And Ryan realised that this must be the "overly exited British guy"

"Gavin, this is Ryan." Ray said, almost bracing for what would come next.

Gavin gasped "so _this_ is Ryan the florist guy?" He asked, and Ray nodded. Gavin looked Ryan over and seemed to approve, "yeah, that's pretty much what I expected."

Ryan was slightly confused about that, but decided not to question it. Ray had probably mentioned him in passing and maybe he fit the guys image of a florist? The conversation had attracted another guy to them, and the guy that Ryan recognised from earlier that day poked his head from round a doorway. Ryan waved, but the other guy grinned devilishly in Ray's direction.

Ray seemed to shrink away from that, and Ryan took that as a cue to leave.

"I really should be going now," he said, "I need to get dinner, so goodbye Ra-"

"Oh no" curly haired guy cut him off, "you must stay for dinner, honestly. It's not often that Ray makes friends and we'd appreciate the company."

Ryan found it strange that they would need company when there was already three of them, but he couldn't question free food, so he thanked them and stepped into the apartment.

"I'm Michael," he introduced, "Ray has told us all about you. From what I hear, you're a really nice guy, kinda h-" Ray put his hands over Michaels mouth, stopping him from saying whatever it was he wanted to say. Michael looked innocently at Ray, as if he could do no wrong. Ray glared.

"I've actually just gotten tea going" Gavin said, observing the commotion, "so it shouldn't be ten minutes now. The tv is through there, if you want to watch something, or, wait, Michael was playing video games or something, but watching him is about as entertaining as tv."

He turned out to be right, as Michael had the ability to get unreasonably angry at the video games he was playing. Ryan didn't know why, as he seemed to be rather good at them. But the one achievement in Assassins Creed seemed to be his downfall.

The timer Gavin sat up went off, and he took dinner, which turned out to be fish fingers and chips, out and handed everyone a plate. They ate in relative silence, and after they had put everything away, Michael pulled Ray away, leaving Ryan with Gavin.

"I know it isn't in my place to ask this" Ryan said, after a few seconds "but do you know if Ray is dating anyone?"

Gavin chuckled "oh no, Ray ain't seeing anyone, don't worry."

Why would Ryan worry? Or rather, how did Gavin know that Ryan would worry? It's true that he had become rather affectionate towards Ray over the time he had known him, but he didn't think he was very open about it.

"Oh, no." He clarified, "I just assumed that the flowers he was buying were for a girl. A rose is a romantic flower, so you could see why I would think that."

"Nah, it's cool," Gavin said, "he'd probably get a laugh about you thinking he was dating someone, and a girl none the less. I want to see what he and Michael are talking about, though."

"Isn't that a bit invasive?" Ryan asked, but allowed himself to be led through the apartment to where Ray and Michael were. Ray had his back to the door, so he didn't notice the other two In the doorway.

"All I'm saying," Michael said, "is if you want to bang him, go ahead. Just be quiet about it."

Ray grew visibly flustered "I'm not gonna bang him, okay" he said, and Michael shrugged.

"Suit yourself" Michael said, "you're missing an great opportunity, you're the one always saying how fucking gorgeous he is." He put on a high pitched voice "Oh, Ryan is so dreamy, he's got these amazing blue eyes, and his _arms_ God, just fuck me up"

"Don't you dare use memes against me, and anyway, if I was going to bang him, it wouldn't be here. And you're the reason," Ray said.

"Oh, so there's still the chance," Michael said, "I mean, I don't blame you. If I was single, I'd be all over that."

Gavin made an offended noise from the doorway, and both Michael and Ray turned around at the sound.

"I said, if I was single" Michael said, and Ryan thanked his lucky stars that he had taken a few steps back from the door, and Ray couldn't see him. He quickly walked back to the living area, sitting down in front of the tv, and attempted to look less flustered.

The three Lads came through after a few seconds, and Ryan stood up as if he had been waiting.

"Thank you all for your hospitality," he said, "but I really must be going."

"Goodbye Ryan" Ray said, and Ryan noticed that he couldn't meet his gaze.

"Goodbye" the other two said, and Ryan headed out, not knowing if he should commit what he had heard to memory, or forget that it had all happened

\-----

The next day, it was business as usual, Ryan was kept relatively busy all day, and almost didn't notice when the bell above the door jingled, and Ray stepped in. He seemed a little nervous, and was holding something behind his back.

"You want to buy a rose?" Ryan asked, and Ray shook his head.

The younger man seemed to be figuring out what exactly he wanted to say, and opened his mouth a few times, as if to speak, but decided against it each time. He just sat down on a bench that was set up for waiting, and Ryan purposely avoided looking at what he was hiding, instead going back to arranging his latest order, something for a party, he'd been told it was.

"I- I've got something for you this time" Ray said, and quickly handed Ryan a small bouquet of the roses Ray had been buying over the past few days, and a few others that he had presumably found in a park, tied up with a purple ribbon.

Ryan smiled at the gift, then remembered what had happened yesterday. Ray had turned his head away, refusing to look at Ryan and trying to hide how red his face was, so Ryan gently turned his head so that he was facing him, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you," he said, and smiled as Ray's face turned a deeper shade of red. He was taken by surprise when Ray leaned over the counter and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him down into another kiss.

"No problem," Ray said after he pulled away, panting slightly. There was a few seconds of silence, before Ryan asked what had been been on his mind since yesterday.

"Why roses?" He asked, and Ray looked confused, "why did you always buy roses? Were you hoping I'd take the hint from that alone?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Ray laughed "I really just got flowers here because it gave me an excuse to hang around with you more, and it ended up being roses because I really don't know any other kind of flower."

"That's adorable" Ryan said, "but really, you could have just came in here and talked to me. Not that I'm complaining about you buying anything, of course.

Ray sat back down on the bench, and Ryan went back to arranging the flowers, before something else struck him.

"I heard what you were saying yesterday," he chucked, and Ray looked up, mortified, "when you were with Michael. Gavin wanted to know what you were talking about, and I didn't want to be left alone. Thank you, by the way, no one has ever called me dreamy before."

"I mean, you are," Ray mumbled, before remembering that Ryan was five feet away.

"I mean, with what you were saying, we could quite easily go back to my place after the day is over" Ryan said, "I'm sure Michael and Gavin won't disturb us there."

"Yeah," Ray said, suddenly a lot happier, "yeah, that sounds nice."


End file.
